Freakazoid Is History!
"Freakazoid Is History!" is a segment in Episode 7. It was written by Alan Burnett and directed by Dan Riba. Synopsis While rescuing Air Force One, Freakazoid enters a vortex which takes him back to December 7, 1941. He prevents the attack on Pearl Harbor, and returns to the present to discover what Freak hath wrought. Characters *President Bill Clinton *Hillary Clinton (caricature/cameo) (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Fan Boy (cameo in The Defiant Ones parody) *Freakazoid *Gargoyle (voiced by Frank Welker) *Vice President Al Gore (caricature/cameo) (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett) *Hula Girls!!! *Japanese Pilots (voiced by Frank Welker and Rob Paulsen) *Rush Limbaugh (caricature/cameo) (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Lothgar the Ill-Postured (mentioned—King of the People with No Name but Decent Footwear, in the Great Time of Leanness on the Plain of Vastness) *General Odin (impression of George C. Scott; voiced by Frank Welker) (a character with the same name and voice, but an entirely different appearance, appeared in the Pinky and the Brain episode "Brainania" the week before this episode aired, and subsequently appeared again on that series the following season in "Plan Brain from Outer Space") *Officer Dan & Officer Mohammed-Abdul *Pinky and The Brain *''Quantum Freak Announcer (voiced by Frank Welker) *Joan Rivers (caricature/cameo) (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Mrs. Robinson (cameo in ''The Graduate parody) *Kate Smith (caricature/cameo) *Steff (cameo in North by Northwest ''parody) *Sharon Stone (caricature/cameo) (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Barbra Streisand (caricature/cameo) (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Changes in the Alternate Timeline * Sharon Stone can act and plays Lady Macbeth in a film of ''Macbeth * Rush Limbaugh has become a bleeding-heart liberal and collects alms for the poor on a street corner * Euro Disney is packed * Cold fusion works * No Chevy Chase movies * The Brain is President of the United States Trivia * Tweety Bird has a cameo as a Pez dispenser. * This segment marks the series' second jab at Sharon Stone, who previously appeared in Episode 3 as Freakazoid's wannabe-groupie. * Hillary Clinton also previously appeared in Episode 3. * The plot of this short is borrowed from the 1980 Kirk Douglas film The Final Countdown, in which a naval carrier ship passes through a storm vortex and ends up back in time on the day before the Pearl Harbor attack, leaving the crew to debate whether or not to interfere with the course of history. * Rod Serling's pilot for The Twilight Zone, "The Time Element," similarly features a man who ends up in Pearl Harbor the day of the attack and futilely tries to warn those around him. * The segment marks the series' third barb at its contemporary animated series Gargoyles, following the appearance of several gargoyles in the theme song as part of the row of villains whose heads Freakazoid bashes and the short "Lawn Gnomes." * Barbra Streisand's song is a parody of her hit "People" from the film Funny Girl. * "Quantum Freak" is a spoof of the opening of Quantum Leap, which was on the air from 1989 to 1993. The actual intro is even zanier than the Freakazoid! ''version. * "Quantum Freak" includes spoofs of ''Davy Crockett, Ben-Hur and 2001: A Space Odyssey ''(both directed by Stanley Kubrick), ''Saturday Night Fever, North by Northwest, The Graduate, The Sound of Music (which was also spoofed in the Paul Rugg-penned Animaniacs shorts "Hello Nice Warners" and "The Sound of Warners"), Steven Spielberg's Jaws, The Defiant Ones, and Hello Dolly! The series did a much more elaborate ''Hello Dolly! ''spoof in the second season premiere, "Dexter's Date." Freakazoid's comically large strap-on nose is this segment's second joke at the expense of ''Hello Dolly! ''star Barbra Streisand. * As in "Candle Jack," Freakazoid speaks in Paul Rugg's "serious Jerry Lewis" voice when he is seen on the set of the show breaking character. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes